


PARTNERS IN CRIME

by Luminouswriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassin Bellamy Blake, Assassin Clarke Griffin, Bellarke, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective Clarke Griffin, Smut, Violence, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: Trained assassins Clarke and Bellamy work for their boss Kane. They hunt down criminals and work for a undercover spy/assassins organization.No one knows that they are secretly sleeping together on the side. They are professional about it though no fucking while on the job only after. And of course they keep it strictly platonic. Just hot fucking between colleges who needs it to get complicated with feelings.Who will fall for the other first or which one already has??
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 106
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	1. HOLD ME IN THE DARK.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burninghoneyatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghoneyatdusk/gifts).



\-------------------------------------------

As Bellamy walks through the huge red doors that lead from the hotel lobby to the club, he is immediately engulfed with warm, intoxicated air. Red and blue lights across his face.  
He stands by the barricade to take in the scene: couples are grinding on each other, champagne bottles are being popped, a few people making out, totally oblivious of the eyes on them or they simply just don’t care. He glances to his side and some ladies are sending flirtatious eyes his way. He smirks. This kind of attention is nothing new.

He averts his eyes from the ladies and they fall on the brunette seductively dancing at the bottom on the dance floor. She’s dancing like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Her little black silk dress is hugging all her curves like a second skin, swaying with every move she makes. Bellamy runs a hand through his black curls, trying to extinguish the fire that’s rising from his stomach. He is here for business, nothing more.  
He makes his way down the staircase, the loud sexy sound of Drake’s “Trust Issues” coming in from every direction.

He passes right behind her, their skin nearly brushing. She turns his way, and for a brief second she smirks at him, the corner of his lips quirking up. He holds her gaze. Even through the hard scents of liquor, her jasmine scent wafts through the air and he breaths it in. Her mouth curved into a dangerous smile that managed stand the hairs on the back of Bellamy’s neck. God she’s sexy, but he reminds himself, tonight, it’s all business.

He gives her a glance over and makes his way to the VIP section that overlooks the entire club. From here he can see her and everyone else in the club.  
“You’re on time,” says the man sitting in the VIP section as he rolls a blunt. “Sit,” he commands, barely looking Bellamy’s way.

“Have I ever been late Roan?” Bellamy nonchalantly sits on the chair right beside his, his hands on both sides like it’s his throne, exposing his arm tattoos.

Roan shoots his head, narrowing his gaze, he slips the blunt between his lips, cradling his white stubble. He runs a hands through his equally white hair, his blue eyes piercing through Bellamy’s brown ones.  
Bellamy understands that Roan is trying to play the intimidating game, but not much shakes Bellamy.  
“tsk…. I’ve only met you three times……. Still time for you to disappoint me. You will,” he says matter of fact, the corner of his mouth lifting.  
Bellamy can’t help but smirk “There won’t be a fourth. Now do you have my stuff or not?” he demands. There is a tension that always comes with these meetings. Bellamy knows to never show fear. Ever. If you do, well, that’s how you get a bullet through your brains.  
Roan smirks, weirdly loving that Bellamy, who he knows as Gus, isn’t scared of him. One of Bellamy’s many talents is reading people. He knows what they are thinking or what they are going to do before they even know it themselves.  
Bellamy’s gaze shifts back on the brunette. There is something smug written across her face, like she has everyone exactly where she wants them.  
“She’s mine, so…… don’t even think about it.” Roan’s husky voice threatens.  
Bellamy smugly turns to face him. He leans further into the chair. " />

“My fucking drugs…… please,” Bellamy says, letting out a little chuckle like Roan is somewhat deluded. To be fair, Bellamy knows something Roan doesn’t. it’s all part of the game.

Roan commands one of his guards to hand Bellamy the briefcase. In turn, Bellamy hands the guard his own case. He stands with no acknowledgment, picks up and makes his way out of the VIP section.  
“Aren’t you even going to check if it’s all there?" Roan shouts. Something in his voice tells Bellamy this deal is far from over.

Bellamy stops in his tracks but doesn’t turn to face Roan. “You don’t want to cross me.” Bellamy says sardonically. “If it’s not …..we’re gonna have a problem.” This time he turns to face Roan, his strong features conveying just how serious he is. Roan stands but Bellamy has had enough of this shit, he turns to walk away, finding one of the Roans guards pointing a gun at him. Bellamy can’t help the smirk that plays on his lips. He expected this. Everyone’s attention in the club is on them, everyone’s murmurs travelling through the now quiet club.  
The brunette shakenly runs to where Roan is now standing.  
“I am changing the terms of our agreement,” Roan says with a lopsided grin. “I’ll take both the drugs…. And the money.”  
Bellamy glances around him, he can practically feel the fear that creeps in on everyone. “Yeah….. I don’t think so.” Bellamy grins, clearly not fazed by the guns being pointed at him.  
“You really think you can get out of this?” Roan laughs.  
“Damn right,” he says, his nonchalant attitude clearly getting on Roan’s nerves judging by the clenched jaw.  
His eyes burn into Bellamy’s. The silence speaks for itself of what’s about to happen next. Roan grins, his face smug as he points at one of his guards “Get back my fucking drugs and then kill him,” he says, his voice icy.  
Bellamy lands a punch on one of the men lunging at him and staggers backwards then falls flat on the ground. As the others launch at him, a gunshot grabs some people’s attention while others scream and stamp their way out of the club.  
Roan’s body lies at the brunette’s feet, his face bloody. She shoots the two guards coming at her easily with one shot to the head, the other to the chest.  
Bellamy smirks at the brunette. “Do you have the flash disk?”  
She grins, reaching down her bra and pulling out a silver flash disk. She holds it up for Bellamy to see.  
“We can’t leave together. Get the money and go. I’ll catch up. Security is on its way” he says.  
She grabs the briefcase near Roans body and running out of the now nearly empty club.

A few minutes later, Bellamy scurries down the lobby to a hallway leaving the club behind on the floor above.  
Bellamy tilts his head slightly, swipes a black baseball cap from one of the runners and puts it on to hide his face as he walks the halls. He takes the next exit he sees. He can hear the guards running towards the club he and his partner left their target in.

A hand pulls him towards a room, a closet he soon realises. the brunette pins him against the wall.  
“Clarke do you have everything?” Bellamy whispers. She nodes.  
The small room doesn’t leave much space. His arm naturally wraps around her waist, steading her. As footsteps run right outside the closet door, he pulls her closer to him, his eyes locked with hers, their faces mere inches from each other.  
"They're going to lock this place down; we need to get out of here," Clarke whispers and Bellamy nodes in agreement.  
Bellamy Blake is former FBI turned assassin, recruited by Marcus Kane and Indra: the leaders of a black op organisation called The Ark.  
Bellamy is the best sniper Kane has ever trained. He already had the aim and just got better from there. Kane and Indra were both big leaders in the FBI but they saw how much the world suffered while all the corrupted world leaders, killers, sex traffickers, and drug dealers that had the government in their pocket roamed free. They wouldn’t stand to watch them destroy more communities and take more innocent lives. So they formed their own organisation off the books.  
Bellamy was one of a few young recruits pulled from the FBI, CIA, or civilian life..  
One shot at the back of the head is Bellamy's signature. Ghost, that's the name that’s whispered along the grape vines. No one knows who he is. His face has never been linked to any of the crimes.

Then there is Clarke Griffin. Verminous. Clarke has a gift of changing her looks depending on who she's targeting. She was the best undercover CIA agent. Trained by Charmian Diyoza until recruited by Indra.  
Like with Roan: according to her research he loved brunettes; she just had to make herself available. With a beautifully made wig and make up, she managed to make herself into the perfect edgy woman Roan, the big time drug dealer and murderer, would fall for. He did.

At first Bellamy and Clarke worked separately, but now Kane assigns the big cases to both Clarke and Bellamy.  
They hated it at first. They still kind of do them working together comes with a lot stress. Giving up control isn’t easy for either of them.

For a second Bellamy just stares at Clarke. Her dark shoulder length wig and her red lips bring out her icy blue eyes. He clenches his jaw while she is the picture of calm. They know how to get out of these situations.  
"I think it's clear now," Bellamy murmurs.  
Clarke shifts away from Bellamy's body. "Here." She hands him a backpack.  
He takes out a black velvet trench coat and puts it on top of his black shirt and jeans. He takes off his cap and his dark curls roam free on top of his head. He runs a hand through his hair and they settle.  
Clarke takes off her brunette wig and her golden yellow hair cascades all the way to her shoulders. She undresses, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Bellamy sneaks a glance and he can partially make out every curve of her body with the one strand of light coming in through the hinges of the closet door. He turns his attention to the phone in his hands. Clarke puts on a short red dress.  
They walk out of the closet, looking like a perfectly normal couple with their luggage evacuating the hotel with the rest. They make their way to the valet where they find their blue jaguar that fits with their alias as a sophisticated rich couple.

"We are supposed to head to the safe house for the night, then will head out tomorrow," Clarke says as she reads a text from Indra.  
"Okay," Bellamy says, eyes focused on the road.  
The drive is mostly quiet, brimming with tension that makes Bellamy wonder why it is always this way between them.  
When they get to the safe house, Bellamy unloads their bags while Clarke carries the two pizza boxes they got before the left the city and a case of beer.  
The cabin is cosy and fully furnished. Bellamy drops the bags by the door and hides the two briefcases under the kitchen island.  
"I'm going to take a shower," Clarke says. An inviting tone laces in her words.  
He takes a sip of his beer and nods, his gaze not tearing away from hers.  
Clarke disappears to the bedroom. Bellamy locks the door and heads into the bedroom He can hear the shower running on the other side of that door. He finds himself stripping down and heading to the bathroom. Through the steamy glass, he can see how Clarke is letting herself get lost under the hot water. The way she rubs her hands through her hair has him already losing his senses.

He steps in the shower. She glances at him over her shoulder, her gaze laced with lus, Bellamy draws his lower lip between his teen, she grins then turns back. He inches closer to her, feeling her body on his, loving the feeling of her skin on his and the water that's cascading down their bodies. He slides her blond, wet hair to one side kissing her neck. Her skin feels soft under his lips. He rubbing his hand on her stomach, the other hand slowly running up her thigh. Her head falling back against his chest and her ass grinds against his already hard cock. He lets out a soft grunt. The more she rubs against him, the harder he gets. he slowly brings his hand up from her stomach to her hard nipple and he feels her shudder.

One night, after a two-day stake out and them completing the mission Bellamy and Clarke found themselves releasing their stress using.... well, each other.  
After that particular mission, Bellamy and Clarke headed to a remote cabin where they laid low until it was time for them to head back to their own respective places. Indra and Kane have these cabins and apartment all over the world. As soon as they got there, a moment of sharing a beer ended up with Clarke on top the kitchen and Bellamy in between her legs.  
It has become normal for them to use each other for stress relief. Or to simply just make each other feel good. They only have one simple rule: no sex on the job, only after. They both tried to convince themselves it wasn't a problem, seeing as they weren't attracted to each other.  
They were barely friends, barely knew anything about one another, when they were first paired. This isn’t an easy job. They have both accepted they can never have normal lives or partners with the white picket fence. It gets lonely, and this definitely helps.

"So Roan thought he was gonna fuck you tonight," Bellamy whispers in Clarke's ear, his voice husky. He swipes his thick fingers up and down Clarke’s wet folds.  
"I know." She moans. "That was the plan, wasn't it?"  
He rubs against her clit.  
“Fuck…” she yelps  
His finger enters her wet cunt. He adds another one, thrusting in and out of her. With every building second, the need to be inside her grows. He spins her around and crashes his lips into her. Desperately.  
Today isn’t like most days where they take their time and fuck all around the apartment. He won’t admit it to her but he has been thinking about getting her out of her clothes since the moment he saw her dancing at the club. He has to have her now. And Judging by the lust and desperation burning in her eyes she wants the same thing.  
He aligns his thick hard cock and enters her. "Fuck," he grunts, loving the way she clenches against his thick cock. Their kisses get more desperate, thrusts get deeper and faster. The steamy bathroom echoes with moans and skin slapping against each other. Her fingers digging into his skin. He flicks her clit over and over.  
"Bellamy! Fuck!" she cries. He can feel her fingers digging into his skin, holding on for dear life. “Bellamy, Bellamy….. fuck, I- Bell…..”  
“Come for me,” he delicately whispers in her ear.

________________________________________

The next day, Bellamy and Clarke make their way to the black ops. Ark.  
The front part of the building is disguised as an art gallery, filled with beautiful paintings and sculptures, but here in ops it's pretty plain. Dark grey walls, open space, a large black leather couch, and dark wooden desks for each of them, not that they really ever use them. Then there is Kane's office that is attached to Indra's. Both have glass walls.

"Ah look who's back!" Miller smirks from his position on the leather couch.  
“Hey guys” Monty grins, besides Miller.  
Clarke shoots them a smile and heads directly to Kane's office.  
"What happened?" Monty asks setting his laptop on the brown coffee table besides the couch.  
"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks, sinking next to Miller.  
"I thought it a poison and go mission?" Miller asks shutting his laptop.  
"We needed it to look like a bad deal gone bad.... so that's what I did. He was a fucking greedy asshole. I knew he wasn't going to let me leave with the drugs."

"Good call, there is chatter about you. Well- Gus." Miller says, but of course Bellamy isn't worried.  
"So do you guys still hate each other?" Miller asks amusingly gesturing to Clarke in Kane's office. Bellamy lets out a light snicker but doesn’t answer.  
"No they don't. They haven't been repulsed by each other in a while, at least not in front of us anyway," Monty mocks.  
"We are fine. we do our job," Bellamy says to shut them up, his gaze landing on Clarke through the glass walls. Memories of last night and a quickie they had this morning playing in his head. He smirks. If they only knew. "Maybe we are even friends," Bellamy says smugly turning to stare at his friends, studying them.  
Miller and Monty to give each other an incredulous look. As he expected. There is a truth to it, Bellamy and Clarke are friends, just two work friends who occasionally explore each other’s bodies.  
"Miller and I are your only friends.” Monty snorts “Well maybe Raven—she tolerates you.” He grins.

Monty, Harper and Jasper are the tech geniuses who have eyes all around the world.  
Most, if not all the recruits, are pretty young.  
Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, Octavia, Wells, Gaia, and Luna are the assassins who are usually displaced all around the world.  
The organisation has three doctors: Gabriel Santiago, John Murphy, and Emori.  
Raven Reyes and Shaw are the engineers. The Ark has all the world class cars, bikes, everything and they need to be maintained by the best.

"Bellamy!" Clarke calls out and gestures for him to enter the office.  
“I’ll catch you guys later.” Bellamy plops himself off the couch and strolls his way to Kane’s office. He shuts the door, and leans against it. Clarke sits on the swivel chair right across Kane's desk.  
"Clarke has filled me in on the last-minute changes. She also handed over the flash disk containing the data she managed to copy from Roans home computer." Kane explains. Slightly caressing on his white stubble.  
"It was better that whoever witnessed saw that Roan drew the gun first, that way it was just a drug deal gone bad, rather than poison him. We don't need the rest of them going into hiding," Bellamy explains with ease.  
"It was a good call," Kane assures, his eyes cutting between Bellamy and Clarke.  
Clarke smirks at Bellamy. He can't help the smug look on his face. The thought of bending Clarke over Kane's desk and fucking her into oblivion plays on Bellamy's mind. He smiles, shaking his head lightly, trying to brush the thought out of his mind.  
"Drug Lord Dante Wallace is having a ball. This is our chance to get him. He is the head of the snake; of the ongoing sex trafficking in this city, we have to cut off the head. Clarke: you have to go back in with your alias as Jasmin, it's our way in," Kane says adamantly.  
“Fine. When?” Clarke asks. She’s played her alias as Jasmin in Dante’s circle a few times. Just to make her self-known, remembered. Guys like Dante walls, spook easy. They only trust those that they know. And being a misogynistic piece of shit, as Clarke calls him. He has very little respect for women. Doesn’t see them as much of a threat, so it was easy for Clarke to get herself into his circle.  
“Tomorrow night. We’ll get everything ready. That’s all. You can go.” He says. Calmly.  
Clarke nods in agreement. Bellamy holds the door open and he exists after her.

\--------------------------------------  
Bellamy patiently waits for Clarke, casually leaning against the staircase railing. He looks different, more put together. His usually messy curly hair is pushed back, all his beautiful strong facial features on full display. His body perfectly fits in the well-tailored black suit. He looks rich and powerful, which is what he is going for.

He averts his eyes from his phone to the top of the stairs and there she is. Clarke Griffin dressed as Jasmin, He loves every look, but he prefers the real Clarke. It’s not something he plans on ever saying out loud.  
Her long red gown, red lips and platinum blonde hair make her look like something out of a fairy-tale movie, he thinks to himself. He of course, hides his admiration behind a smirk. She cascades down the stairs, and he doesn’t take his eyes off of her. He holds out his hand and she takes it when she reaches him "You look… beautiful," he says softer than he intended.

"Thanks, I feel like a princess," she admits  
"You look like one. Okay princess, let’s go." He leads her out.  
They take a black Rolls-Royce out of the garage and take a very threatening warning from Raven for them to take care of the car. She has every right to warn them, Bellamy mostly has a tendency to bring the cars with some sort of damage.

“I don’t get why we have to through all this trouble.” Bellamy says as they pull into the drive way.  
“The only reason why we are doing this is because Dante has the largest and best security money can buy. This is the only way we can get to him. The poison is in the ring,” Clarke explains, Bellamy takes his eyes off the road for a second to gaze over the ring. “He’ll barely feel it, and it takes about thirty minutes to completely shut down his organs. We’ll be out of there as soon as it happens.”  
Bellamy just nodes. He has always hated getting up and personal with his targets. He normally would just find an empty building that gives him a clear shot to his target, and he would take it. But working with Clarke, that has mostly changed.  
He steals a glance of her in the passenger’s side before stepping out. He strolls around the car opening the car door for her and holds out his hand. She takes, it and they make their way inside.

The ball is held in a mansion that might as well be called a palace. Clarke and Bellamy look the part of royalty: hands entwined as they make their way inside.  
The sophisticated aura hits them immediately when they step out of the elevator into the ballroom. The architectural details steal Bellamy’s attention. The beautiful white pillars are detailed; the paintings almost look alive. It’s all so old century and Bellamy wonders which part of history all these things belong to.

"What now, princess?" Bellamy asks, trying not to focus too much on the rest of the details of this place.  
"Now you ask me to dance." She smiles  
"Dance with me, princess." He spins her around and she lands against his body. They sway to the music.  
Her mouth is close to his ear when she speaks. "Dante is a jealous man, and prideful too. If he sees me with you and he'll ask for me, trust me."

"You're that irresistible, huh?" Bellamy smirks, his grip tightening at the small of her back.

"Yes I am." She smirks, self-assuredly. “He is obsessed with Jasmin. Trust me.”  
It’s not something that Bellamy can deny. Though she changes her look for most of her assignments, every one of those looks are breath-taking. Her ability to be someone else and be completely captivating is something Bellamy will never cease to be in awe of.  
“Where did you learn to dance like this?” she asks curiously, her eyebrow shooting up, a small smile playing on her lips. Their eyes haven’t left each other since the dance, and he doesn’t plan on stepping out of her eyes. He convinces himself that this is just part of the play. They have to look as intimate as possible.  
“Took a few dance classes when I was younger,” he says casually. She arches an eyebrow in disbelief that makes Bellamy scoff.  
“What?”  
“You, dance class. That must have been a sight to see.”

“Extra credit for a class……. Plus, there was a girl,”  
“Of course there was.” She lets out a light chuckle. The way she stares into his eyes makes his knees buckle, but he still doesn’t tear away from her gaze. “You’re a mystery,” she says, like she’s talking to herself more than him.  
“And you’re just an open book, aren’t you?” he says sarcastically, he half smiles. He spins her and pulls her back against his body.  
She is just as veiled as him, even more so. He wondered if she's ever ket anyone get to close. They normally don’t talk about themselves, especially on the job. Outside, they’ve grabbed a few beers with the rest of the gang and fucked. That’s pretty much it.  
Bellamy watches Clarke as she moves her hand that was on his waist to his face, caressing the side of his lips ever so lightly. Heat creeps up his chest, but he masks it up perfectly with his mastered casual look.  
“Why do you do that?” she asks softly.  
“Do what?”  
“Swallow your smile.”  
“What?”  
he questions. “Your smile around me... it only lasts for a second and then …..it’s gone.”  
“What are you talking about,” he asks smugly, giving her his best smile.  
“Sometimes, I almost miss it.” Her eyes fill with curiosity, which makes Bellamy uneasy. She once told him he is like a coded book and right now he feels like she is slowly figuring out the codes to who he is.  
There is a tug at his heart that he pushes down. She said no feelings, that was her rule. One that he was grateful for. Fuck. It’s just how his body reacts to hers, especially with her so close to him.  
He leans in closer, almost like he is about to kiss her, but then he shifts his face to the side of her face, bringing his lips to whisper in her ear. “Your man is here and he has been watching us." He spins her again, this time shifting positions so she has a clear view of their target.

And just like she predicted, Dante sends one of his men to escort Clarke to him. She gives Bellamy a flirtatious smirk before leaving.  
Bellamy’s biggest reason for not wanting a partner was simply that he didn’t want anyone to look out for. Sure, he has been on missions with Miller and the others, but there is something about Clarke being in the line of danger that twists Bellamy’s stomach in and out. He isn’t scared of much, but as of late that fear has cast a shadow on him.  
He strolls to the bar, jaw clenched. “Whisky neat,” he says to the bartender.  
He leans on the bar as he sips from his glass, ever so casually surveying the place.  
For cover he entertains a brunette woman by the bar, bring effortlessly charming and ofcourse She is enchanted by him. He checks his watch and it’s been about thirty-seven minutes since Clarke went in and the nervousness starts leaking in. Men like Dante are selfish and ruthless, but Bellamy knows the danger that is Clarke Griffin. It’s now instinct for him to worry even though he knows she is way more dangerous than Dante, but on this job, anything can happen.  
Bellamy spots Clarke exiting the back and heading to the elevator.  
He gives an apologetic smile to the brunette and strolls over the elevator meeting Clarke inside. She doesn’t acknowledge his presence; they both stare in the void.  
“Is It done?” He glances over at her.  
“Of course it’s done,” she says coldly, her gaze focuses forward.  
He strides over and presses the red button that halts the elevator. Casually leaning against the elevator doors, he faces her and she locks eyes with him, unintimidated.  
“What happened in there?”  
“Nothing… I got the job done.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes.”  
His jaw clenches, a new wave of anger washing over him. “Did he do something to you?” he asks, the words laced with anger.  
“No.”  
She scolfs “I don’t believe you.”  
“He didn’t do anything,” she seethes, but she sees he won’t let go. “He said some shit that got under my skin, that’s all. Now can we drop it?”  
He studies her carefully. He can tell she is telling the truth, but he can’t let go of that anger. She’s hurt, which hurts him more than he cares to admit. Dante is dead, but Bellamy wishes he could beat the ever living shit out of him.  
She strolls slowly, not taking her eyes off of him. Soon her hands find the back of his neck. And for a moment she holds his gaze, them breathing each other’s air. This moment feels rather intimate for both of them. A lot of unspoken words have been hovering above them for months now, words that neither of them dared to utter.  
Bellamy caresses Clarkes face, his heart growing heavy with each passing moment. He wants her—of course he wants her. He aches to have her right there and then, she is the drugs that courses through his veins that he cannot live without. He craves her body—he has every curve, every freckle on her body committed to memory. He himself convinced that it was just her body he craves, but why is it that in this moment all he wants to is hold her and listen to what that asshole told her that made her feel this low so he can make her feel better?  
He swallows hard, slowly removing her hands from the back of his neck. “No fucking on the job, remember?”.  
“We aren't on the job. The mission complete.” She doesn’t make any movements. He can trace the annoyance I'm her face. "Let's just go, get out of here." He says pressing the button. Soon after the elevator doors open, she's the firstborn step out. He knows they won't do much of talking or anything for that matter. He strolls out following her.


	2. I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING IN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to very single person who read, bookmarked, commented or left kudos on this .  
> The love I felt from the first chapter drove me to write this next one I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Also I will be updating on Fridays. If my schedule doesn't get crazy maybe I'll update twice a week.

“Do you know why we are here?” Clarke asks Miller as he sinks next to her on the couch with more annoyance than intended. To be fair she fought three men twice her size later that afternoon and she had it on good authority that her next mission was in two days. She didn’t plan on stepping into this place until then.

Miller grunts, shifting in his seat, the sleep still evident in his eyes “I have no idea, but when Kane calls this late in the night, it’s nothing good.” He says moving a bit further from Clarke so he can rest his head on the arm of the couch.

She lets out a heavy sigh “Yeah.” When kane sent out an alert, Clarke threw on her purple sweater, black jeans and converse and called it a day, in this case, night.

Clarke takes her phone out of her pocket. She wishes she can call Wells, but so deep undercover he is the only one that can make contact. Her finger hovers over the screen for a second. Bellamy’s name crosses her mind, she feels like there is something she needs to fix between them, but what? So she got annoyed that he acted concerned in the elevator and well, since then he has kept his distance. He got the message that she regrets putting across.

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble just to see me, you could have just called.” Bellamy’s voice cuts through her thoughts as he inserts himself in the open space between her and Miller. There is a hint of humor in his tone, which comes as a surprise to Clarke seeing as after the night in the elevator three weeks ago the tension between them has intensified. 

And like the universe sensed they needed some space from each other, neither Kane or Indra have paired them up for a mission since then.

Clarke meets his gaze “Thought I should keep things interesting, don’t you think.” She retorts, sarcastically.

He doesn’t respond. There is something his glassy eyes are trying to convey, for a moment, before she can catch on, he shifts his gaze to the book he has in his hands. But Clarke can’t seem to stop staring which, involuntary becomes admiring. His black thick curls are messy on top of his head, some droopy on his forehead.  
She can practically feel them between her fingers. How soft they are when she tugs on to them when he rides her to completion. His prominent jaw that is perfectly curved. His pink full lips that she can feel trailing down her body the place that aches the most for him.

His black thick hoodie and grey sweats makes Clarke want to gravitate towards him and snuggle up on his chest so he can wrap his arm around her. Fuck, Clarke mentally laughs at herself. That can’t be what she wants. Its what’s underneath those clothes that she craves. Right? 

He smirks meeting her gaze, almost like he can read her mind and she rolls her eye tearing away from his gaze back to her phone. praying she isn’t visibly flushed as she feels. 

Clarke finds him annoyingly attractive, which she would never admit. 

"Anyone ever get war flashbacks to high school when Marcus & Indra gather us up like this?" Jasper giggles holding on to a laptop against his chest heading to where Monty and Harper are sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

Octavia follows right behind him, she stops to give her brother a little kick on his leg “You need a haircut” she scolds and he looks up at her with irritation. She doesn’t give him a chance to reply, she’s already walking away. She finds her place among Harper, Monty and Jasper.

Clarke scans the room. Wondering if any of them look like the things they do. Well, Miller has the tough but sweat look down. Harper, Monty and Jasper look like the nerds they are. Top minds.

Octavia is probably shorter than Clarke but she looks vicious. Must be the Blake genes. Clarke scoffs to herself.

Bellamy and Octavia not only share the same dark hair but also the same sharp jawline and murderous glare. The only difference is Bellamy’s skin tan compared to Octavia’s white skin. She wonders which parent they share that gave them such distinctive, ethereal features.

Clarke shifts her gaze to her left. There is Gaia sitting on a swivel chair in the corner, spinning a dagger between her fingers. She is Indra’s daughter, so the fact that she is one of the most skilled fighters here doesn’t surprise anyone. Her short curled platinum blond hair and dark red lip, that matches her eyeshadow, perfectly fits her sepia skin tone.

Murphy and Gabriel are sitting on the opposite swivels facing Gaia. Whatever story Murphy is telling them seems to be engaging. Gabriel and Gaia share a sceptical look once or twice. 

Gabriel is tall and muscular. He has a scowling look sometimes that would send most people running but most of the time his features are indulgent. Although he is a medical doctor he is a trained assassin as well.

Him, and wells have the same build. Gabriel is just taller. But none the less, they don’t look like they assassinate bad guys for a living. No one does, Clarke thinks to herself.

Raven, Emori are chatting it up in the other corner. They both share the tough girl look, just like her, she thinks, just like Luna.

Indra walks in with Kane by his side. taking the spot in front, where the laptop and huge screen mounted against the wall is set up. 

Jasper is right. This feels like high school, and the teacher and principle coming in to address the class.

"I know it's late. But we got some crucial intel about the Lightbourne family. They are making a deal with Cage Wallace."

Clarke and Bellamy share a look.

"I thought they took care of the Wallace family." Octavia says turning to face Clarke and Bellamy then back at Kane and Indra.

"They did. To our knowledge. Cage was no longer operational. His father cut him Off from the family business. But now that he’s dead. The prodigal son returns" Indra informs.

"What are they planning?" Gaia asks. 

"The Lightbourne family needed an in, into Polis. Apparently Cage in his….. exile, found a way into the Franco family who own the borders into Polis.” Kane says pressing a key on the laptop that displays a woman, with dark long hair, red lip that matches her red dress. 

"The LightBourne family are notorious. They deal with everything. Drugs, money laundering, you name it. If they find their way into polis, that town will be infested" Clarke says and now everyone’s eyes are on her "I had a.... run in with their daughters Jo, when I was back in the CIA."

"Do you think you can go undercover again? Figure out exactly what they moving?" Monty asks.

"Yeah no. that bridge is burned trust me." She sighs. She can feel Bellamy's gaze on her, she turns to face him. His eyebrows pressed together curiously, he holds her gaze just for a second before turning to face Kane again. She senses that he’s picked up on the fact that there is more to the story.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asks, as he types in something on his laptop.

"We have to collect as much intel as we can before we can make the bust. My contact Steve says the Lightbourne family have a mole in the FBI. planted by the Lightbournes. So they can't send out agents of their own. We’ll collect the Intel. they'll make the bust and we.... well what happens afterwards is on a needs to know basis." indra says.

Kane folds his arms across his chest and leans on to table " Bellamy will be with Clarke. Octavia and Miller. Luna will be back tomorrow so Gaia you’ll be posted with her. Wells is the one that we have on the inside at Becca’s residents. As we collect more data I'll keep you posted you. Tomorrow, Mr Lighbourne’s son, Cillian and Cage Wallace will be meeting at a restaurant.... we need to plant a bug on him. 

So Clarke you’ll be posted outside the restaurant, we’ve gathered that he never takes of his mother’s watch, so you’ll have to distract him, cause some commotion long enough for miller to take off his watch, bug it, and then put it back on him. Bellamy you’ll be their eye’s; we’ve secured a room opposite the restaurant. You’ll be able to tell them when Wallace is about to leave and ...."

Kane’s voice fades slowly into the back ground of her own thoughts. There is a chapter of her life connected to the Lightbourne family that she never wants to revisit.

"Hey...... Clarke," Bellamys voice cuts through her hazy thoughts again..

"What?" She asks almost faintly, meeting his gaze. Curiosity glowing in his eyes but there is something else behind them....... concern?

He holds her stare; he opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Clarke sees the moment he decides not to say what was on his mind which causes her stomach to do a backflip and just like that his expression closes up. 

"Did you get all that?" He asks, slightly nodding his head to gesture at Kane and Indra. Who are packing up to leave. That's not what he was going to ask but she goes with it.

"Yeah." She says, trying to sound convincing. Truth is, she did hear enough. But all she can think about is how she is about to revisit a dark chapter of her life. Clarke is good at burying things, and leaving them buried.

Bellamy nodes then avert his gaze to Miller to let him know they need to leave. Clarke feels suffocated by the tension that has settled between her and Bellamy. Why?

Clarke is also good at reading people, with the job, you just have to be. And one of the few things she's managed to pick up on Bellamy is just how veiled he is. It's not just the intimidating aura that comes with being around him, how his presence and voice command a room, the tattoos and stern exterior or the fact he can stare you into submission. 

It's how they have spent hours casing a targets house or how he has been inside her more times than she can count and he hasn't let anything personal about himself slip. He doesn't let you see below the surface.

She imagines only Octavia, Miller and Monty have had the privileged to know anything about him. Why would he reveal anything about himself to her? They were friends but that's because of the job. They have been out together, on the Job and causally only with friends around. it would be hypocritical to hold it against him, she is the same way after all. Raven has commented on how Clarke is the female version of Bellamy. She wondered if he was just as damaged as she was.

She never thought the man that scowled all through the first year of them being partnered up would ever ask is she was okay, but he did and Clarke did what she does best, push him away. 

Clarke pops her sore body off the couch, leaving Bellamy and Miller conversing about the case. Clarke makes her way to Octavia, Monty, jasper and Harper. 

"How about we ask the expert." Jasper grins at Clarke throwing his arm around her, she knows he’s playing a game here.

"I am an expert" Octavia snarls. Clarke’s eyes widen. She is definitely a Blake.

Jasper waves away her comment "Who do you think would made a good assassin? or spy? Monty, Harper …. Or me?" he asks mischievously.

Monty and jaspers fold their arms across their chest, glaring at Clarke expectantly.

with each passing second Clarke regrets walking over here. Bellamy's figure walking out the room catches her peripheral. 

"let's table this, i gotta go." She says already strolling out the room.

"Hey. You're leaving?" She asks when she catches up with him in the lobby . She has no idea where she is going with this.

Bellamy turns to face her. his eyebrow ached. 

"Did you need something?" his tone isn’t harsh, it’s just so nonchalant, Clarke wishes he was mad, atleast.

"What were you going ask?...... Back there?” she asks. No need to play games.

He sighs heavily. Raking his hand through his hair, " I was going to ask if you were okay." 

She's glad he didn't pretend he doesn't know what she's talking about. But the fact he was going to check up on her but decided against it makes her heart beat hard and fast against her chest. "Why didn't you?" she asks, curiously. Clarke already knows why. But for some reason she’s hoping for a different answer. 

“I Just figured that would piss you off" there is an annoyance in his tone now.

She doesn’t want to be pissed. Too late. "Right." She says, her jaw clenched. She is a little bit pissed at him she realises. Maybe she doesn’t have the right to but still. That’s what It takes? really? She shuts him done one time and that’s it.”

"Look." He strides closer. " We are partners. I have your back. I have to, that's how we survive out there. I need to make sure you're good. if you don't want my concern as ..... friends then at least give me that."

Bellamy Blake, extending the branch of friendship. That's something that comes as a surprise to Clarke. "We are friends. It's just that this is new to both of us. I was riled up back there. That’s it."

His face is unconvinced but he manages a nod “Okay. I gotta go.” He says and leaves without another word.

“He almost looks human sometimes doesn’t he?” Raven says from behind. Clarke turns her face twisting into a quizzical expression.

Raven laughs, almost like she expects Clarke to get it. Well Clarke kind of does. She just needs Raven to say it.

“The hoodie, is well black that’s usually his go to colour, like you. But it makes him look….. well warm enough to approach. His hair is messy but not in a way that it usually is, as if it was perfectly crafted like that. No it looks like he just rolled out of bed. Still hot though. The whole, don’t approach me vibe is down a notch today. That’s all I’m saying.” Raven says smugly.

“But you approach him all the time. You’re not scared of him” Clarke says.

“I know. That is because I’ve been around him a long time. He masks the real him very well”

The real him. Clarke wonders what that looks like.

“Anyway you’ve woken up next to him. You’ve probably seen that side of him before” she says and Clarke feels her heart hammer against her chest.

“What?” Clarke asks, alarmed.

“You know. You have slept in the same place. I’m sure you’ve seen him look a little…… not put together” Raven elaborate and clarkes heart settles. 

Truth is her and Bellamy are not doing anything wrong but her situation with Bellamy isn’t something she wants the world to know about. But she will tell anyone, it will be Raven and Wells.

“Not really. But anyway. You got a ride home?” Clarke asks, trying to stray from talking about Bellamy. 

“Yeah. Shaw, me and the others are riding together”

Raven pulls Clarke into a hug and leaves with the others.  
****************

The night air whistles through Clarke's hair as she’s cuddled up on her balcony chair. Whenever Clarke feels like the walls of her life are crumbling around her and she can’t hold them together, she draws, or paints.

Her art has always been her escape. It worked when she argued with her mom about small and big issues. When her anxiety was trying to creep its way in, when she fought with her boyfriend or girlfriend and its working now. 

A thread from a moment in her life that she’s tried burying in the deepest parts of her brain was pulled today and the images from that time flashed through her mind like a flair.

But this, it’s working. Of course she wanted Bellamy tonight but She’s putting her whole focus in trying to get her father’s eyes just right, even though she doesn’t have to try hard at all. They were her favourite. Always warm and inviting. She hasn’t drawn him in a while, but still, her hand travels easily with every feature. 

Clarke is a perfectionist. The Job she does is a form of art on its own. It requires patience and paying attention to detail.

A knock echoes through her apartment “Fuck.” She curses under her breath. She glances over at her phone that’s set by her side on the table picking it up and she checks the time, its 3. A.M. The thud at her door echoes through her apartment again. Placing her sketchbook and pencil on her couch, she leaves her balcony and heads over to her door.

There is no fear but just to be safe, she pulls a gun from her drawer by her door side and peers through the peephole. She sighs heavily when she sees Bellamy’s face on the other side of the door. She places her gun back in the drawer. 

Almost all of their hook ups have happened anywhere but their places. Only that one time Bellamy drove her home. 

She unlocks the door, swinging it open. He is casually leaning against the wall. “Is this a bad time?” Of course he is smirking. She smirks too. He is at her door at three in the morning. He needs the release as much as she does. 

“It’s three in the morning. Couldn’t wait could you?”

“Why wait? I could leave but I know you don’t want that.” he says smugly, now towering over her.

She smirks. She pulls him in slowly by his hoodie. As soon as she locks her door and Bellamy already has her against it.

“All good, princess?” he asks his lips nearly brushing hers. She wonders why he’s kept the pet name. 

She nodes. Her voice catches in her throat. Bellamy has been, of late, a good destruction too. After their meeting, she wanted to invite him back to her place so he can be inside her melting everything else away. Guess she didn’t have to because here he is. 

His scent wafts through her. Clarke has had a hard time describing Bellamy’s scent. There is just something sweet, sexy, addictive and dangerous about it, he smells, well, like himself. Which is the sexiest thing to her.

She pulls him even closer, tiptoeing and claiming his mouth, her hands find themselves wrapped around his neck. The kiss is soft, but grows more urgent with every second that passes. She gasps and he moans against her lips. 

His hand trails her stomach then sneaks its way up her top. His thumb gently rubs against her already erect nipple while the other hand is circling her covered pussy. 

She brings her hand down to his chest, she breaks from the kiss to tugs at his hoodie. He withdraws his hand from underneath her top from her top going up as Clarke pulls it over his head, throwing is on the floor, and then his shirt follows right after. She takes him in. The way his body is perfectly crafted never cease to make Clarke’s knees get a little weak. she glances back to his face his eyes laced with lust, and the same neediness she feels. Her fingers run across his chest, his smooth skin radiating heat.

His hands find her ass, lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his stomach and her lips find his again. This time desperately. She moans against him as he walks with her still wrapped around her. He places her on the couch, he hovers over her body not breaking from the scorching kiss. She’s kissed him dozens of times but it never gets old. 

What’s new though, is the heat that swirls up inside her. This time it’s a different kind of need. One she yearns for even when he is not touching her. Clarke dismisses it, he is good at what he does, he knows how touch her so of course that’s all it is.

She feels his hands slip in her shorts to her wet pussy. “God you’re so fucking wet,” he grunts against her lips “Fuck, Clarke.”

He breaks from the kiss. He kisses her jaw and then lower, kissing all the way down her body. 

Clarke is panting, aching with every second until he reaches where she needs him. He kneels between her legs, slipping her short offs, then her panties tossing them to the side. The way he looks at her pussy almost makes her come right there and then. He moves down on the couch and in between her legs, swirling his tongue against her wet folds. His hands hold her open.

“Bellamy please, fuck please” she cries, tangling her hands in his hair. He brings one hand to her wets folds. He pushes a finger inside her, his tongue working against her clit. His tongue inches down to rub wet circles against her sensitive nub.

Clarke clenches her eyes shut her back aching as he tugs her clit between his teeth and then sucking on it. He thrust in another finger. “I- I…. Bellamy…..” She thrusts her hips against his tongue. Her toes curls, the burning sensation that he is sending through her fogs her mind. The world seems so far away in this moment. 

Clarke caught on pretty quickly that he is good at that, making sure he is all she is thinking about it while he fucks her brains out. When he uses his mouth on her, Clarke can’t form a single thought, too engulfed in Bellamy touching every nerve on her body.

“Come for me princess.” He says stroking his fingers in and out of her as she comes undone. Clarke shudders for what seems like an hour to her, her blood is pulsing, she is still aching for him.

Bellamy hovers over Clarke, he tugs at her crop top, she sits up slightly her eyes fixated on his dark eyes, he helps her pull it up throwing it to the side revealing her bare tits. Clarke smirks when she sees him gulp. She lays back on her couch, he stands tugging off his sweats revealing his cock.

His back on the couch, hovering over again, his hands on each side of the couch. She can feel his hard rock cock pressing against her bare pussy. She groans aching to have him inside of her.

Clarke’s fingers sink into his skin. Tugging him closer to her body. she can feel his warm lips tail across her neck, down to her tits. Sucking in her erect pink nipple. He pays attention to it, and then to the other. Her ruts against her, she can hear him groan against her bare sin.

“Please Bellamy…..” she cries. 

He brings his lips to her “Whatever you want princes” he whispers against her lips. Clarke shudders as she feels Bellamy’s cock fill her up. She always has to adjust a little to his size, its perfect.

Her hands reach for his ass as he slips in and out of her, its slow at first but he picks up the pace and she follows his rhythm. His hands grip her hips as he groans with every thrust. Clarke is also a moaning mess. The way every perfect muscle moves in his body is heavenly and Clarke can’t help but admire the way his abs contract as he fucks her mercilessly. 

“I love the way your pussy takes me in princess” he moans against her lips. Bellamy brings his hand between them to rub her clit and she can feel her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Just like that…. Bellamy, Bellamy….” She cries, as much as she can’t take it anymore, she wants to stay in this moment, with this feeling forever.

Bellamy helps Clarke ride out her orgasm. She doesn’t tear away from his eyes, as they both fall apart from each other.

****************  
The morning light pours in through the open curtains in Clarke’s room, illuminating the small wooden bookshelf in the corner of room.

Her eyes flutter open. She brings her fingers to her lips. She can still feel Bellamy’s lips on her. It’s funny to her that he is the first thing she’s thinking of, ten seconds after waking up. The burning that they shared on her couch and this very bed, still coursing through her body. 

She’s still tangled in her white shits, naked underneath when she hears a thud coming in from her living room. She sits up, scanning her room for a second and just when she’s about to reach for her gun underneath her bed when Bellamy’s hoodie catches her eye. 

He’s still here? She remembers falling asleep with him by her side. They  
Never sleep in the same bed, not really. Even after sex, in whichever apartment they are in. They sleep in separate bedrooms. She quickly gets up, she doesn’t think much of it but she picks up his hoodie and throws it on.

She makes her way to her living room, stopping right outside her bedroom door when she spots Bellamy’s back turned to her, looking at the family portrait that’s set on her bookshelf that’s pinned to her wall near her door. That’s pretty much the only picture she has of her parents and herself in her living room. Or set up anywhere in her house.

For a second she watches how his white shirt moves with his robust muscles under it “You’re still here?” she asks and he turns to face her.

“Yeah, um…” his eyes rove over body, his eyebrows press together and she’s almost sure she saw a smile tugging at his lips but it never quits makes it. She shifts a bit uncomfortably on her fit, she realises it’s because she’s wearing his hoodie. What’s the rule for a twenty-three-year-old wearing clothes belonging to a guy she’s fucking? It doesn’t mean anything. 

His eyes are back on hers “I was about to leave. That’s a cute photo, you were a cute kid.” He says with a slight smile.

“Thanks” she smiles. Strolling over to him. They both can’t have the stern demeanour towards their “Friendship” Clarke figures. He tried to reach out in his own way, she shut him down and now he has crawled back in his cave.

“The pigtails and missing tooth….. so cute” he says, with a lopsided grin. 

Clarke snots, rolling her eyes. He towers over her, she always feels so small standing next to him. “I didn’t expect you to still be here” she says, trying not to sound too surprised.

“Yeah, sleep finally crept up on me. I couldn’t sleep before, that is why I found myself here.”

“Uh. Glad I could be of service” Clarke smirks. She manages to get a laugh out of him and that brings smile to her face.

“Yeah I knew you would tire me out….. you eager little thing” he smirks, his voice low and sexy. His eyes glance at her lips and she does the same.

Clarke can already feel the heat growing in between her legs with memories from a few hours ago playing in her head. The sex on the couch. Him riding her out in the bedroom. Her straddling him on the bed and riding him until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

“I uh, I’m not wearing anything underneath, how about I find my clothes and give this back” she says tugging at the hoodie slightly.  
He draws his lower lip between his teeth. Clarke watches him as he leans down, his hand cradles her jaw and he pulls her in claiming her mouth. Clarke’s eyes close, her arms wrapping around his waist, she allows herself to get lost in the sweet, toe curling kiss. His other hand squeezes her ass slightly, then he pulls back a little from her lips, they are just a brush away. “I’ll come back for it. See you later?” he murmurs.

“Okay” she murmurs back.

When Bellamy leaves, Clarke doesn’t move. She stands in that very spot, wondering why she wanted Bellamy to stay, why she found herself happy that he didn't leave right after she fell asleep. Maybe it’s just the loneliness creeping in, she thinks. 

Maybe because they have found themselves out of the of partners who occasionally fuck zone. There is a friendship forming. Raven was right, he is like her. Maybe that’s what’s drawing her to him. In their line of work, trying to save the word from all the bad guys in the shadows, somehow isolates you from the rest of the world. And Bellamy understands that. 

Even though she has Wells and Raven and some others in the unit, Bellamy is who’s she’s tempted to let her world crumble for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. I GOT YOU, ALWAYS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3: He wore her thoughts, and she wore his words.
> 
> “I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world.” She says softly, delicately. She says the words like she’s feeding them to his soul. Bellamys heart beats fast against his chest. What the fuck was this woman doing to him.
> 
> “Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles” he recognizes, with a smile. He knows this book by heart.

After leaving Clarke’s place two days ago, Bellamy suddenly felt a special affinity with Clarke. Maybe in a world such as theirs, it’s hard to find a soul like your own. Because as much it’s them trying to rid the world of scumbags, what they do is still illegal, they may work with the FBI or CIA off the books sometimes but in the eyes of the laws what the Ark organization does is illegal.

Bellamy and Clarke are partners in crime. They’ve accepted that. 

The way Clarke reacted to him being worried about her threw him off. It’s been a year since they officially became partners. The year before that they barely interacted. Sure he stole glances of her in passing. Six months of the first year as partners was all business, they did their Job, nothing more nothing less. 

Somewhere along the middle they warmed up to each other, hung around together with the group outside of work, then the sex came along. He thought that time together allowed him to atleast worry, he guessed. 

Bellamy understands, Clarke doesn’t want him to get too close, he knows this because he does it too. Not just with Clarke but he has been doing it his whole life. He’s always warn armor around his heart that he used to keep everyone out and keep the few people he considered family in.

The night after the meeting at the Ark Bellamy kept tossing and turning, worry creeping its way into his body, his bones ached at the thought that she wasn’t okay. Worse of all, he felt like he couldn’t ask if she was okay and at the same time he hated that he worried that much. But he found himself at her door step at three a.m. anyway. He couldn’t tell her the real reason why he was at her apartment. That all he craved was to be in her presence.

The morning he was leaving Clarke’s apartment it seemed like Clarke was trying to ease the tension between them that has hovered over them since the ball, he didn’t feel like taking ten steps backwards by showing concern about her again.

****

Bellamy and Clarke stand behind their black SUV, that’s packed in a dark ally, trying to stay out of sight. Bellamy has on his black jeans, black long sleeved shirt that outlined every muscle and black military boots. He rakes his gloved hand through his dark curls taming them as much as he can.

He hands Clarke a gun that she slips in her vest holster. Her hair is in a ponytail, she has on her black fitted jumpsuits, black boots and a black leather jacket and matching black gloves. She glances over at Bellamy, every time he looks in her eyes that are illuminated by a stream of light from the open boot coming from the car, they remind him of his favorite blue shirt, they are just brighter and more intense. 

As he meets her gaze he remembers one of the most embarrassing days of his life. One that he experienced alone and one that he will never share with another soul. 

This particular embarrassing day was him looking up at the cloudless sky and all he could think of as he looked at all that blue in the sky was Clarke. The image of her icy blue eyes shadowed him throughout his day. He smiled at how juvenile he felt, like a child experiencing their first crush, finding beauty in the most mundane things.

“In and out right?” Clarke questions, it’s less of a question and more of a reminder.

“In and out, you got this” Bellamy assures.

“You know I could have just gone in, retrieve the data and come out” She says “You didn’t have to come along. Emerson isn’t home, and their only two guards. I can take them if it comes to that”

Of course she can but why would he let her do this alone? “Brave princess” he smirks.

She scoffs and he notices how she humorously rolls her eyes “I’ve gone on way more dangerous missions you know, by myself Blake”

Bellamy narrows his gaze “We do this, together. I have your back in there. I’ll make sure the two guards Emerson has posted outside don’t come in, when you copy the data just let me know. Besides its more fun when I tag along don’t you think?”

“More like chaotic” she mummers as she slides a small knife in her boots.

“What’s wrong with a little chaos” he sneers, checking the safety clip on one of his guns before slipping it in his holster around his waist. She shoots him an incredulous glare; he activates the little microphone embedded inside his shirt. “Can you hear me?” 

“Loud and clear.” Clarke says, slinging a small black back pack over her shoulder “Just so we are clear I am doing the heavy lifting here” she states, securing the holster around her waist.

“You’re way stronger than I am” Bellamy shrugs, the corner of his lips curving into a smile.

“Of Course I am Blake" 

As much as he has tried to hold it in, to let it go he just has to ask "So are you ready, for next week?" He asks, cautiously studying her features. 

With Cillian and Cage Wallace postponding their meeting that Bellamy and Clarke were supposed to infiltrate, Bellamy felt a sense of relief, that this gives him an opportunity to figure out where Clarke's head is at with the whole situation. He has seen first hand how going back to a mission that left you with scars can damage you. 

He feels a sense of responsibility to protect Clarke from it.

her face falls for just a second "I am. look I got caught up with the lightbournes but I'm ready. I won't put any of you in danger. You can trust me" 

His stomach churns in dissapoinment, after everything he didnt think it needed to be said that he trusts her with his life "Hey..... I trust you?" He utters ewith promise, looking her reads in the eye so she can see that and believe that he means it.

She visibly relaxes, but her eyes filled with unspoken words and he stares into them. But it's not the time to get into it. If there is even something to get into. They leave it at that and they make their way to Emerson's.

They don’t pack their car too far from Emerson’s house, there may only be two guards and Emerson isn’t home but they need a quick getaway just in case of any surprises that they didn’t plan for. 

Once they deactivated the alarm system, thanks to one of Monty’s creations, they make their way into Emerson’s residents. Emerson likes to keep things simple, not draw too much attention, to the fact that he is rich because he steals government information and sells it to the highest bidder on the black market.

So his house is pretty simple, making it easy for people as skilled as Bellamy and Clarke to break in. he does have two guards that roam the premises, and some high tech surveillance system but the ark has three brains that already hacked the cameras and have the same feed playing on a loop.

Clarke safely manages break into Emerson’s house while Bellamy keeps watch outside, hiding in one of the bushes outside the room Clarke is currently in. 

Her hushed voice comes in through Bellamy’s earpiece “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I got you princess”

“Five minutes, I’m timing you right now”

Bellamy keeps his gun aimed but continuously flickers his gaze from surveying the premises to his watch

Patience is a skill you must require when you’re a spy or assassin. And it’s much easier when you’re on your own. But with a partner, there is a war being fought within you. You want to be extra careful because you have another life in your hands, your partners. But at the same time you want things done quickly so as to not get caught because, you have your partner’s life in your hands. 

“You have three minutes left”

“It’s almost done”

Bellamy watch’s his as the time counts down on his watch. Timing is everything. They’ve timed just how many minutes the guards rotate around the house, and in the next four minutes one of them will head right in Bellamy and Clarke’s direction, which gives them a two-minute window to get and be on the other side of the fence when the guard comes around.

“Hey cl…..”

“I’m done…. I’m on my….”

There is a thud that echoes through his ears. “Clarke come in” he whispers but is met with silence. “Clarke, hey are you there?” A ball of anxiety edges its way up his throat but he needs to remain calm. 

Bellamy manages to tranquilize both of the guards as they run past him. He dashes into the house, still aiming his gun. 

If something happened to Clarke there must be someone else they didn’t count in the house, he thinks. He surveys the place slowly, even though his heart is already in the room where Clarke is in.

Once he reaches Emerson’s room he sees Clarke’s lifeless body lying on the floor. He surveys the room, gun ready to fire, once he gets the all Clear he runs to Clarke, kneeling besides her. The air feels like it’s been sucked out of his lungs. And his body feels like it’s on fire.

“Hey, Clarke. Fuck Clarke can you hear me?” he lifts her head slightly, brings his ear to her nose, she’s breathing, and that somehow allows some air back in his lungs.

Fuck. They need to get out of here. 

Bellamy picks up Clarke’s bag pack, swings over his shoulder and Picks her up. She’s not heavy so he manages to get her out of there with no problem at all. 

Soon as they reach the car, he lays her on the back seat of the car. He tries to wake her up again “Hey hey hey……. Open your eyes for me Clarke” her eyes flutter open for a second but she seems to blackout again. Fuck.

He closes the door, entering the driver’s seat and scurries out the ally. Every now and then he would glance over at her.

She’s still breathing that’s the only thing that makes his heart not beat out of his chest. He has called ahead so Gabriel and Emori are waiting for him once he arrives in the garage. He carries her out of the car, onto the gurney. He follows behind as Gabriel rushes her into the hospital side of the ark.

****

The last twenty minutes feel like they have dragged on and on. Each second stretching by ten minutes. Bellamy sits on a bench, resting his back on the wall outside the room Clarke is currently in. He only realized he had blood on his hand after Clarke was already rushed in, he stabbed it off and as he watched it go down the drain his breath caught in his chest.

“She’s awake” Gabriel informs, exiting Clarke's hospital room

Bellamy’s head shoots ups standing to face Gabriel. “Is she….”

“Okay?....Yeah. It looks more serious than it is. She was hit with something at the back of her head. She suffered a minor concussion. Nothing a little rest can’t fix” Gabriel says sympathetically. Almost like Bellamy is her loved one. Bellamy doesn’t even allow himself to freak out about it.

But he does hesitate awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. 

“Go in and see her” Gabriel says with a grin, tapping Bellamy on the shoulder.  
Bellamy watches Gabriel disappear down the hall, he knocks on the already open door, and Clarke meets his gaze. 

“Hey” he says softly, cautiously. She looks….. beautiful but worn-out. And he notices she’s out of her mission clothes and is in a purple t shirt and grey sweats.

Bellamy absolutely hate hospitals, but this place always feels different from the hospitals Bellamy frequent as a kid. There aren’t patients screaming in pure agony, or blood oozing out body parts.

The lighting in these rooms aren’t dull and depressing, the colors of the walls are warm blue, the beds are bigger and are more comfortable than the ones his mother always ended up on.

“Hey” she smiles, slightly.

He is fighting every nerve in his body to not lean down and hold her in his arms.  
Before his mind can register what he is doing, he slips his hand in hers, lifting it off the bed just a little, he softly rubs his thumb against her skin. 

Her hand is small in his but somehow fits perfectly, like it was meant to be held by him. He watches their hands for a second, and then he slowly glances up at her, mirroring the small smile that plays on her lips.  
“I’m glad you’re okay” he says softly, sincerely.

“Thank you for getting me out of there”

“You’re welcome…… partner. I told you I had your back”

“No princess this time” she smirks slightly.

He scoffs “I knew you like me calling you that”

She doesn’t answer just rolls her eyes and laughs, immediately followed by her wincing in pain. A deafening silence befalls them, neither of them able to tear from each other’s gaze. 

“Clarke, I'm glad to hear everything is going to be fine” Indra says cutting through the silence. Bellamy barely noticed her enter the room,  
Kane follows right behind her, holding a binder in His hands. “Doctor Santiago says you’re going to be fine. That’s good news.do you remember what happened?” he enquires.

Clarke sits up, rubbing her hand on the side of her head “I uh…. I copied the data off his laptop and I was about to put it back….. I don’t know… I felt something hit me and I didn’t pass out just yet I saw a figure, just……. For a second, it’s all a fucking blur. They got the laptop and ran out and…. Everything went dark after that”

“We counted all the guards there wasn’t supposed to be anyone else in that house” Indra states.

“I didn’t see anyone. Which means it wasn’t one of his men. They would either have........killed her, or held her for him. There must be somebody else in play, who sent in someone to steal the laptop. And they had another way out” Bellamy utters frustratingly. He hates being caught off guard sand worse of, he realises he hates seeing Clarke hurt and he would do anything to make sure they never end up here again.

“We’ll need to figure out who it is” Kane informs, cutting his gaze between Bellamy and Clarke “Miller and Octavia have gone to Emerson's house just to make sure everything is in order. You had blood at the back of your head, we need to be sure nothing is left behind. We’ll have it all sorted out. Just rest Ms Griffin” 

“Mr Green is taking a look at the flash disk as we speak. Get some rest” Indra smiles at her and they both leave the room.

Bellamy gazes around the room, not sure what to do “Do you have someone to take you home?” His asks and he notices he is still holding on to here hand.

“Yeah. Raven. She might be a while though. Can you stay? I don’t want murphy to come in here and talk my ear off” 

Truth is, he doesn’t want to leave.

He pulls the chair that's by her bedside closer, he angles so he can be close to her face. 

Her eyes flicker to his hand that's holding hers, that's now resting on the bed. He studies her face, her features are soft, delicate, curious. She lifts her hand out of his and starts slowly brushing her fingers across his skin which seeps a certain warmth that courses through his veins.

“Big Greek fun?” she asks. Lowly, her gaze still focused on his arm, studying the words written in Greek across his flesh, he can’t look away from her face though.

A small smile tugs at his lips “My mom, she used to read a lot of Greak mythology stories when I was young, passed it on to my sister” he leans into the bed more, he shifts his arm showing his palm, his gazing down at his arm “That one, in English it….. it translates to Aurora. My mom’s name” he points at the scribble on his wrist “And the one right above it, that’s Octavia” he says, his eyes flickering back to her face.

Her eyes meet his, finally. Her eyes soft, grounding. “I’ve read a little Greek mythology, when I was young, mostly about Medusa, Zeus, Ares…. Some of the them were a little inappropriate” she snickers, and he captures this moment to memory “I read as little in high school and I remember this quote I loved” her eyebrows creasing, like she’s trying to remember it, so she can get it just right, There is a glint in her eyes, a small smile on her lips and Bellamy wants to hold her face in his and brush his lips on hers.

“I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world.” She says softly, delicately. She says the words like she’s feeding them to his soul. Bellamys heart beats fast against his chest. What the fuck was this woman doing to him.

“Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles” he recognizes, with a smile. He knows this book by heart.

“Can you imagine loving someone that much. That you recognize every inch of them?" Anyway tell me some of your favorite. Come on, I see you read a lot”

For a second all Bellamy can do is stare at her, He has committed her body to memory, her scars and freckles and the little tattoos dashes all over her body. Her scent goes home with him. Her touch is one he can't forget, what doors that mean? 

Her question steep inside his brain. But she brushed it off so he doesn't answer. His eyebrows draw close together, “Quotes or stories?” 

Her hand is still brushing across his skin “Both” She retorts, quietly.

Raking his hand through his hair, he hopes the blush on his face isn’t so obvious. A thousand poems and quotes from his favorite books flood through his mind, somehow all fit her perfectly.

“’I don’t believe in magic.’ the boy young said. The old man smiled. ‘You will, when you see her.’” Bellamy says, the words rolling off his tongue, easily.

He can see the blush creep its way across her cheeks. “Another one” she pleads. Her features relaxed, soft. 

He realizes, he likes this side of her too and that he loves sharing something that he loves with her, no matter how little, but it also dawns on him that he will probably never see it ever again so he allows himself to relish this moment that feels intimate and can’t be explained as anything but. 

He continues “She was forever unexpected. And I was drunk on that about her” this quote feels more fitting than any other. She smiles at him satisfied.

“Both those quotes are Atticus” he informs in almost a whisper

Bellamy goes on to tell her about the story of Daedalus son, Icarus who flew too close to the sun, that drifted to them talking about which Gods are more powerful. They did this until Clarke got a text Raven that she would be coming to get her in ten minutes.

Bellamy doesn’t understand this longing he has to be immersed in her presence.

*****

Bellamy felt dread inch its way through his body when he saw Clarke lying on the floor limp like that, that’s yet to leave his bones. They have both fought some people together that left them a little banged up but today is the first time he had to experience that kind of panic with Clarke. And God he never wants to experience that ever again.

He lays on his bed, his had resting on his arm, the other hand resting against his chest. Memories of Clarke in that hospital room replaying in his mind. Her smile, how her eyes were so set on his as she attentively listened to him tell her stories about Icarus and all the mythological creatures.

A knock erupts through his room and his door slowly opens, Bellamy sits up as Octavia’s peaks in. He moves, sitting at the edge of the bed and Octavia comes in sitting next to him.

“I wanted to check in on you” she says, apprehensively.

Bellamy meets her gaze, he’s not ready to break so he averts his gaze to his hands. As much as they look clean, he feels like he can’t wash Clarke’s blood off. “Did you take care of everything? At Emerson’s” he asks softly. Not having anything left in him to get his sister off from worrying.  
“Bell”  
“I’m fine O.” he sighs, heavily “I’m not the one you should be worried about”  
“I already checked in on Clarke, Miller and I caught her right before Raven took her home”  
“Good”

“So you can worry about me but I can’t worry about you?” she asks and guilt courses through him.  
He meets her gaze, taking her hand in his “I wasn’t hurt tonight O, I’m okay” he manages a small smile.

He hates how she’s studying his face. Octavia never shy’s away from trying to call Bellamy out of his bullshit “You care about her”  
“O….”  
“It’s who you are Bell, this….. hard exterior, this shield you’ve built around you to keep people away…..You did it with Clarke. I didn’t think you guys would last a day as partners but Miller told me eventually you'd allow her in.”  
“You and Miller need to find something else to do, I’m friends with her now, let’s not make a big fucking deal of it” he says exasperatingly. He is not mad at his sister, he rarely ever is.  
But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t confused as fuck as to what’s going on inside of him. This woman was erupting something in him, he could feel it.  
Bellamy has always found it hard to keep things from Octavia. Maybe because before Miller moved into their apartment building when he was twelve, Octavia is all he had “Trust me, you think I’m cold. She’s worse. I just…… What happened today is the reason why I didn’t want you anywhere near this. Anything can happen to us out there. This is why I didn’t need a partner” 

“You didn’t hate Clarke at first, you just hated being partnered with her because you hated the idea of having someone to look out for. Worse of all, you were scared of this”

She’s right, and he knows it, the first part at least. The second part he isn’t sure what she means by this.  
“What are you talking about?” he asks quizzically, raking a hand through his curls.  
“Caring about her……. I’ve seen you two. I know what it looks like when someone means something to you”  
“I care about everyone in our unit”  
“It’s not the same and you know it Bell. It’s okay to feel something. You can’t use the job as an excuse to not let anyone get too close.”  
Words escape him. If he retaliates, this conversation will drag on. He nodes and gives her an understanding smile.

Octavia lets out a little chuckle, she leans in kissing his cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Where are you going all dressed up?”

“I’m wearing jeans and top Bell” she sneers

“Yeah, but they aren’t all….. you know gross. Follow up question, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” he aches and eyebrow at her. She is always coming and finishing his food.

“I left my not so gross jeans here” She rolls her eyes “Gabriel and i…." Clearing her throat "And some of the others are going to a bar”

Bellamy scoffs “Gabriel?”

“Doctor Santiago. Not everyone is as unfriendly as you” she scorns, humorously. Heading out of his room, she stops by the door, turning to face him, raking her hand through her hair, Bellamy notices her face fall and he is already standing and sauntering towards her, “O… what’s wrong?”

She breaths, deeply “Mount weather called, we need to go see mom, soon” their concerned faces mirror each other.

“Okay” he utters, softly. Octavia hugs her brother and saunters out of the room leaving Bellamy with his thoughts.

Bellamy wishes he could extinguish the pressure building in his chest. 

His heart is heavy, and it seems all it wants is to be where Clarke is. 

He can’t shake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wore her thoughts, and she and wore his words.  
> Together,  
> they were poetry.
> 
> -Mirriella Marie.


	4. TRUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have had to trust each other on the Job, but a step of trust in their personal relationship is taken.

The shadows on Clarke’s walls don’t sleep and all she can do is stare as they act out all her deepest fears.

With one hand under her pillow, laying on her side in her dark bedroom the only sound that’s remotely trying to quiet her thoughts is the sound of the train in the far away distance.

Clarke sometimes feels immune to the fear of death. Feeling like she has nothing to live for, all she has is the now of things. She remembers just how furious Wells gets when she said things like that.

When she was lying on Emerson’s cold floor, about to pass out a new found fear grassed up on her, the fear that she will never feel that all-consuming love that she didn’t know she craved and right before she passed out, with his concerned voice ringing in her ears, Bellamy’s face flashed through her mind like a flare.

Lying on that hospital bed, with Bellamy by her side telling her about Greek mythology stories and quotes so beautiful they actually made her swoon. It’s the way he said them, it’s like they were written to be told by him and those damn all-pervading eyes that seem to be staring at her soul didn’t make things any easier. 

A lump grows in her throat, realizing she’ll probably never experience that softness with him again. She craved it. She pulls his hoodie that she’s wearing that’s warm against her skin to her nose and lets herself be submerged in his scent as she drifts off to sleep. 

****

The next morning Clarke opts for her usual comfortable clothes. Unless they are going on a mission, jeans, a t-shirt and her black ankle boots that are always matching her black eyeliner and nail polish.

She enters the Ark common area, her eyes scan the empty space, everyone probably off on assignment or exercising. Gaia’s voice breaks through the room; Clarke turns to find her walking in with Bellamy as she explains something. If she had to take a simple guess she’d say they are coming from the gym. Clarke usually spots with Bellamy in the gym but she has been out for three days, plus Bellamy and Gaia have this thing about rock climbing that Clarke has never gotten into.

“Hey Griff….. you feeling okay” Gaia asks as they both stop where she’s standing. 

“Yeah I’m good. How are you doing good?” Clarke mirrors Gaia’s half grin.

“Yeah I’m good. I gotta go though. Hey Miller is having a dinner on Saturday for Bryans birthday are you coming?” she asks and takes a small sip of water from the bottle in her hand.

“Yeah. Miller texted me”

“That’s great. We don’t get you out a lot, Griff. Anyway, I gotta go” she squeezes Clarke’s hand slightly and then turns to Bellamy “don’t forgot alright?”

“I won’t…” he says, simply, Gaia disappears down the and Bellamy finally meets Clarke’s gaze.

“Are you feeling better?” he asks, inching a little closer to her, hovering over her.

“Yeah …..ready to get back to it”

He nodes a little absentmindedly, his hands crossed against his chest. Shit, the walls are back up. Soft, worried Bellamy has left the building and he is wearing his famous scowl. But Clarke can almost swear his eyes aren’t angry or annoyed just……. Sad. 

“I’m going to take a shower. See you around” he says and slips out of the room.

The concept of family they have going on in the Ark is solid. They have each other. It hasn’t always been easy for everyone to just fit in, more for Clarke than anybody. The organization was already formed by the time Clarke was recruited and it’s just never been easy for her to fit in but eventually with this group, she has.

But you can’t be close to every member of your family, Clarke thinks. Maybe the grey area is where she belongs with Bellamy. He’ll let his mask fall once in a while and that’s it. She’s one to talk.

****

About two hours later, Clarke is in the armory. Wells managed to communicate today, which makes her ease up from worrying about him. She has her weapons laid down on the metal surface. She shifts a little on her stool as she shines one of the pocket knives she likes carrying around when they go out. 

The destruction from worrying about Bellamy is working, barely.

Raven walks in, she looks exhausted. She’s smeared in grease from her face, arms, even her stomach where her top cuts off, her blue overalls that she has the end tied around her waist also stained in grease. She plops up on the stool next to Clarke. “I’m going to kill the Blake’s” she threatens through gritted teeth before ducking her head down and resting it on the surface.

Clarke scoffs, she already has a pretty good idea what they did “What did they do now?”

“They crushed the jeep, the red one” she says through gritted her teeth

Clarke winces “You love that one” Clarke retorts. All the cars and bikes are Ravens babies but she has her favorites.

“How you don’t manage to kill him out there, is beyond me”

Clarke snorts going back to the memories of Raven begging Clarke to try and make her partnership with Bellamy work “from what I remember Reyes, you begged me not to” Clarke laughs.

Raven groans “I was wrong. But how I’d like to say bravo on that by the way. You two haven’t tried to kill each other in months, I wonder where all that frustration goes now” she says, taking on of the gadgets of the table and starts examining it. Leave it to Raven to try and break down every machinery she comes in contact with.

Clarke’s face reddens and the heat swirls up inside her. It’s Raven, she can tell her the truth, she’s probably the most mutual friend between Clarke and Bellamy. How does Clarke begin to tell Raven that they take out their frustration on each other, him fisting her hair as he pounds into her from the back as she screams his name.

“We eased our way into…. Friendship. You guys talk about how we are family here and well to quote Jay-Z nobody wins when the family feuds” she smirks.

Raven’s eyebrow aches, she’s studying Clarke and Clarke face remains neutral “Right” the brunet says, suspiciously

Clarke clears her throat and decides to take a chance to test the waters, maybe Raven knows what’s got Bellamy so tight. Maybe it’s all going back to the way it is, or maybe not. “So…. has he been like this. A little pissed since I was away”

“Bellamy is always a little pissed” Raven shifts a little uncomfortably on the stool, as her eyes wander around the room to see that no one else is there or coming in, she leans into Clarke “Miller said something it’s got to do with Bellamy’s mother. That’s all I know” 

Clarke already feels an uncomfortable shiver creep up her back and her chest tightening with worry. It’s not like she can go and ask him what’s wrong. Can she? 

This probably a bad idea, it is a bad idea but she’s already standing “I gotta go.” she mumbles and is out the door.

She’s checking the gym, the common area, the meditation area where she tries not to disturb Emori and Jasper, she makes her way to the hospital side of the building where she walks in on Octavia and Gabriel sited on the floor in Gabriel’s office in the middle of what seems to be a deep conversation. 

Clarke comes to a halt “Have you seen your brother” she says, urgently”

“No” she says and then she shoots Gabriel a looking asking him if she knows, he just shakes his head. Clarke makes her way to the mechanic garage where she finds a shirtless Shaw working on a bike, he is a good looking man she acknowledges “Hey have you seen Bellamy around?” 

“Hello to you too Clarke, I’m good, how are you” he smirks

“ha-ha…. I’m good Shaw…. Now…” she prompts.

“Yeah, he is down in the garage, in his car…. Last I saw him atleast.”

“Thanks Shaw” she says and heads to the garage. 

She stops for a second when she notices how his head is hopelessly rested at the back of his car sit as he stares into oblivion. God she wants to unburden him. She knocks lightly on his car window, his face contorts in a confused expression, he gestures for her to come to the passenger’s seat. She opens the door and slips into the passenger’s side.

His car smells like him, what else was she expecting. She meets his stare, he is still wearing his confused expression and she can swear the car wasn’t this hot when she got on.

“What’s up?” he asks, deadpan. He has changed out of his gym clothes and is now in black jeans and a short sleeved blue henly, his mop of curls running wild on his head like they’ve been raked through a hundred times, he probably has. The veins on his arms more prominent even through the ink.

Here goes. “I … uh I wanted to see if you wanted a coffee” she lies.

He watches her, staggered “Coffee?”

“Yeah”

“Thanks but I already had my morning drink” he leans to the cup holder pulling out a flask and handing it to her. 

“What is this”

He shrugs “Try it”

Clarke grimaces, there is a small mischievous smile tugging at his lips which causes Clarke to ache her eyebrow in wariness.

“I thought we were past this, trying to get rid of me Blake” She grimaces and she actually manages to pull out a full laugh out of him. She hesitates but takes a small sip which is follows by her coughing and trying out to rub whatever she just drunk off her tongue with the sleeve of her shirt, she flickers her gaze to Bellamy who is laughing on his side of the car.

“What the fuck is this?” her tone matching her disgusted face.

“Tea”

“That’s not tea, its- its poison and it feels like sandpaper against my tongue” she brings her arm to her mouth rubbing it again.

“It’s a few herbs, blended together. It’s healthy”

“No its poison”

“You said that already,” he snickers laying his head back gazing at her, his eyes fixed on hers “Tell me princess, is that all you came here for? Coffee?” he asks, his voice low but apprehensive. 

“Look I know you’re not okay, because that scowl you’ve been wearing since morning isn’t the same one you used to wear when you hated me. And yeah I know I’m the last one who should even be asking you about your….. personal life seeing how I freaked out on you when you tried to worry about me” she mumbles and she feels like the air is sucked out the car and she should start looking for an oxygen source when she sees how he flinches. His eyebrows are drawn together, his jaw tight but it only lasts for a moment, then sadness clouds his features.

His features soften, his eyes sincere “I never hated you Clarke” he says softly, sincerely, narrowing his gaze “I’m thinking of going on a voyage of self-discovery” he says humor present in his tone. 

Clarke smiles, marginally. Trying to give him the time he needs if he is going to tell her what’s on his mind.

She watches how Bellamy rakes his hand through his hair, clenching his jaw. Whatever is that’s going on, is heavily weighing in on him “I’m just…. I have to go and see someone, my mom. I can’t really explain it….. right now. She’s been sick for years now, it’s not easy seeing her like that” he utters. Looking down at his hands while Clarke’s gaze is fixed on his beautifully broken face. And she can see just how hard it was to form these sentences and tell her.

“Okay…. I’m sorry…… about your mom. If- if I can do anything” she reaches for his hand before her mind can even register the movement, when she tries to pull away he holds on. Their hands are intertwined on his lap. 

His gaze flickers to hers “Thanks…. For, being sorry and checking in”

He manages a smile and as much as she wants to lean in and hug him she can’t. She may be pushing it, she thinks.

They stay in the car for a few more minutes submerged in this moment of trust. They do drift off to arguing about their drinking choices. More specifically Bellamy’s and he retorts by letting her know he has picked up on much coffee and sugar she puts in her coffee and how disgusting it is. 

****

“So what’s the plan. We can’t wait until Cage Wallace and Russell reschedule their meeting, it can take weeks. Wells is still working on deciphering the files he found on Cillian’s laptop” Kane asks, narrowing hi gaze on Clarke. This is high risk case. Everyone is on full alert.

“I have a contact. Dax. If anyone will have information on what exactly the Lightbourne’s and Cage are up to, It’s him” Clarke retorts. Jasper, Monty and Harper are hacking and coding away. Gaia and luna, who is back, are seated on the opposite side of the table and Bellamy is sited on the seat next to hers. His arms crossed against his chest. 

“Can you get in contact with him today?” Indra asks at the head of the table.

“Yeah”

“Good” Kane says at the other head of the table “Why don’t you make contact, if you need to meet up with him do so but be careful and take Mr Blake with you. we will reconvene later with an update” can says and walks out with Indra. 

Everyone starts clearing out but Bellamy holds Clarke arm as she stands asking her to stay, once everyone clears out he spins his chair to face her and she does the same and his face is wearing his signature scowl.

“I know Dax, not… personally but I’ve heard of him. Yeah he likes to keep things simple but he is incredible notorious”

“I know”

“So are you willing to trust that guy with your life?”

“No, but you’ll be covering us the whole time, and I trust you”

Clarke doesn’t quite get register the emotion on Bellamy’s face, there is glint in his eyes but it’s clear that he still doesn’t like the idea.

****  
Even though it’s just a meet up, Clarke comes prepared. Anything can happen after all.

She slips a knife is her boots, she exchanged her uncle boots for knee length ones. There is a small gun in her other boot and a hand gun secured in her jeans.

"Look alive princes" Bellamy's voice comes into Clarke’s earpiece “He’s here”

Bellamy is posted in the building opposite the café, he has his riffle out aiming it at the dinner where Clarke is sited, in case of anything 

Clarke is seated in a red and blue booth. Dax saunters in, she watches how he surveys the place, he hasn’t changed much since they last saw each other about three years ago.

He gives her a lopsided grin as he slips in the both, facing her.

Clarke’s alias is still intact as far as she knows. Even when everything went down with Josephine it was still as Alex.

“Alex….. I never thought I’d hear from you” he says, staggered, his voice hoarse. His tall, short blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

She leans into her sit, casually “Yeah. I had business to take care of in Bardo, I’m back now…. Ready to get back into things…. Here in sanctum and…. Other places as well”

He mimics her move and leans into the both. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, studying her. His eyebrows draw together, curiously.

“Okay Alex. What do you need?” he asks. A waitress in a short blue uniforms approaches their booth asking what they are ordering. They send her away, that they’ll call her when they are ready to order.

“I need to know what Cage Wallace is moving into Polis…. For the Lightbournes” Clarke isn’t surprise by the shock that that crosses Dax’s face.

He scoffs leaning on the table “After what they did…. Scratch that… after what Jo did to you?”

Clarke shrugs nonchalantly.

“How, how do you plan on being around that family exactly. She tortured you for months trying to get you to tell her about Ontari. When the feds busted that warehouse, I figured they locked you up” he whispers.

She’s well aware what happened. She doesn’t need to be reminded. And she is also aware Bellamy is listening to every word.

“I’m aware of what happened Dax” she sneers “Look, the cops had nothing on me. They found me chained up I told them I was abducted and they let me go” 

“Fine…. What do you need exactly?”

“I just need to know what they are moving. They are using Alie”

“Becca Franco?”

“Yeah. Just get me the info and as always I’ll get you a fair cut. Can you do that?”

“Yeah. I can do it.” He assures.

A few minutes Dax slips out of the diner and Clarke follows out. She makes sure he is gone before going back to the car. She takes a massive breath and tears away her jacket, throwing it in the back in the hopes that she won’t feel so suffocated. it doesn’t.

Soon after Bellamy appears, he slips the violin case that contains the gun in the back. When he slips into the driver’s seat, he doesn’t say anything neither does she.

“Are you okay?” he asks. It’s clear that this is a normal thing for them now.

She meets his gaze “Yeah…. I’m fine”

He nodes, not pressing any further. He turns the keys in the ignition and the truck roars back to life.

“Do you want to get something to eat before we drop off the truck?” he asks. Clarke barely ate lunch so she says yes, if she’s being honest with herself she doesn’t feel like going back to her empty apartment, and if she’s being completely honest she doesn’t want to be away from Bellamy. She can ask him up for sex later and hopes he stays over. 

****  
Dusks rolls in, Clarke and Bellamy pick up a large pepperoni pizza and some shakes. They still don’t go back to the Ark or to their apartment. They share a few casual stories about their time before the Ark. Mostly Bellamy’s time in the FBI and Clarke’s time in the CIA. 

Bellamy tells Clarke about how tough Indra can be and his other instructor in the force, Charles pike.

Clarke shares her own story at the CIA a farm where she trained under Charmain Diyoza who tests you until your breaking point. She does tell him a little about how Wells was the first person she ever got close to there, how they both pushed each other. He asked her if there was more with Wells which surprises Clarke, for some reason.

Bellamy tells her about how his own Wells back in the FBI were Miller and Gaia. When they are done with their meal they find themselves at the back of the truck.

Clarke has never been one that cared about what people think. Probably because for a while now she has walked the world untethered. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared of what Bellamy would think of her if he hears how she got too close to a target. Will he ever trust her again.

She doesn’t look his way, but she assumes he is still gazing heavenwards just like her as the lay back at the back of his struck gazing up at the stars. They are perfectly scattered in the sky and they remind her of Bellamy’s freckles. Perfect. 

She takes a big, silent breath, holding on to her chest. “I got too close Josephine Lightbourne” she begins “it was my first big case back in the CIA. I was good at what I did; still do I guess. I managed to be noticed when I needed to be and completely invisible when it was required. Russell was brokering a deal with Ontari, she’s on the CIA’s ten most wanted list. She had access to…… every weapon and she sold it to the highest bidder. Dax managed to get me in with Ontari. I was in for seven months, two months prior Jo got more involved in things, I was asked to get close to her and I did, the angle was….. intimately. Fuck” she breathes; she feels like crawling out of her skin as her mind wanders back. She takes a chance and turns her head to look at Bellamy, to find he is already staring at her. His eyes are sympathetic under the moonlight, his face indulgent.

“Clarke, you don’t have to tell me this you know that right?” He whispers.

She smiles, lightly “I know. But I want to” she whispers back.

She decided to skip some of the details. There is something that has shifted in their relationship that she feels comfortable enough to unburden her soul and trust him her secrets, shame and heart. She flickers her gaze bac at the stars

“She never found out who I truly was. I thought….. I thought she cared about me. God I was such an idiot. She betrayed Ontari and decided to hold me hostage, I didn’t see the sun for two months. All I knew is I was losing my mind” she hears Bellamy wince by her side, and then she feels him take her hand and place it in and then on his chest. She feels like unravelling right there and then and letting the tears stream down but she blinks them away. 

“The CIA and FBI rescued me as part of a bust. My cover was never blown”

“I remember that case, I wasn’t part of that team but…” he sighs heavily and Clarke turns her head to look at him again. God she wishes he wouldn’t look at her like that, she can’t fall apart, not now. “I’m sorry Clarke, that you went through that. And thank you for telling me”

She smiles, its small but honest. Gratitude swirling inside her. For a moment they just stare at each other, words said and unsaid lingering above them like a cloud. With her hand that’s still in his on his chest, she can feel his heart beating faster than usual, they are so close now she can feel his breath on her face. She ducks her head, her lips brushing his lightly, he captures her lips when she almost pulls back. Understanding, trust and passion danced under his lips as he deepens the kiss, she could feel it because her lips conveyed the same. 

She inches her body close to his not wanting this moment to end they have never kissed like this. There is no urgency to the kiss it’s like they both want to relish in the moment a little while longer. 

She fists his shirt in her hands, there is no space between them but just incase there is, she won’t take that chance melding her body in his.

Warmth churns in the pit of her stomach to her core and shoots its way to her chest. She loves how this man over takes all of her senses. She most of all likes how intimate this kiss is, how protective it is.

Did she ever think she would ever get here? Where is here exactly? She is terrified of just how much this man makes her want to tear down her walls and let him see all of her. From blemished skin to bone. 

She wants to explore his brain, she wants to unburden him too, protect him from the demons of the world, hold him close to her and never let him go, she wants to tell him she needs him, not just his body but all of him. 

Maybe it’s just the moment, the stars and the moon gazing down on them that has created this ambiance that she was falling for Bellamy Blake, and God Clarke is petrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two damaged people, trying to heal each other is love.  
> ~R.H

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first. This fic was written as a prompt for the t100 Writers for BLM Initiative (formerly Bellarke Writers, but we've rebranded!), where myself and [other writers](https://bellarkefic-for-blm.tumblr.com/writers) and [content creators](https://bellarkefic-for-blm.tumblr.com/content) are accepting prompts in exchange for a donation to an organization that supports the BLM cause. No amount is too small - learn more by visiting the [carrd](https://bellarkefic-for-blm.carrd.co/) and feel free to message or DM me for more details on tumblr @fictionalworlds-blog
> 
> Also  
> [Thanks beta!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobi_on_a_mission/)
> 
> @iwearplaids will be the beta for the rest of the fic💚  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and Comments are always extremely appreciated❤


End file.
